1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transport and storage containers for liquids with a pallet-like underframe, an exchangeable inner container of synthetic material with four side walls, a bottom wall and a top wall, a closeable inlet opening at the top and a lower outlet opening with a draining device, and with an outer casing surrounding the inner container, wherein the outer casing is formed of vertically and horizontally extending grate rods of metal.
2. Description of the Related Art
When liquid containers of this type known from DE 195 11 723 C1 are filled and emptied and when liquids are stirred in this type of containers, for example, for mixing purposes, electric charges may occur at the container surfaces as a result of liquid friction. The principal danger of electrostatic charging is the fact that ignition sources come into contact with explodable mixtures of gases and vapors.
Because the electrostatic charging capability of the inner container of synthetic material, transport and storage containers of the aforementioned type cannot be used in explosion-endangered rooms and cannot be filled with explosive liquids.
Another disadvantage of the aforementioned type of pallet container is the fact that they are insufficiently fire resistant in the case of fire, because of the outer casing of vertical and horizontal grate rods. The insufficient fire resistance of the known container results in higher storage costs as compared to fire resistant containers, wherein the higher costs are due to increased insurance premiums.